What Happend Next? Part 4
by sazwilkie
Summary: Warning - This story contains explicit detail of same sex intercourse. My version of what happened after Christian called Syed to 'come over! scene before the legendary 'Superman' episode


As he redialled his number, Christian patiently waited to hear his voice. His soft, velvety, enthralling voice and smiled as soon as he answered. '_Where are you?_'

Syed couldn't help but laugh a little. _'I'm just passing the Vic. You OK?'_

_'I'm fine. I... I just missed you'_

A smile spread across his face. '_I'll be there in 30 seconds.'_

_'30 seconds?! I might have to start without you'_

_'I thought you like it when I did that?'_

Closing his eyes Christian laughed. His mind took him back to the glorious sight of Syed straddling him, pleasing himself intently. Instantly his cock sprang upwards, ready for him. '_You know I do, and that's exactly what I'll be thinking of.'_

_'You are just...'_

_'What Sy? What am I?'_

Sighing as his voice echoed through his ears, Syed tried to focus. The last thing he wanted was to harden while walking through a crowded square. But Christian's voice when he was in this mood was like an aphrodisiac. Syed couldn't resist him even if he tried. _'You're insatiable'_

_'What are you wearing?'_

Syed felt himself blush instantly and chuckled out his reply. _'I am not having this conversation with you when I'm walking through the square!'_

_'Do you want to know what I'm wearing?'_

_'No, I can probably guess'._

_'Nothing.'_

_'Thought not'_

_'Nothing except for a dressing gown that could easily just... fall open.'_

There it was again, that low almost growl his voice took when he was aroused. Syed nervously ran his hand through his hair as the image filled his head. Christian, naked, waiting for him, hopefully unshaven. It was too much. He felt himself stiffen and broke into a swift walk as soon as he saw his front door.

_'Behave Christian!'_

_'Spoil sport!'_

_'Not really. I'm coming up the stairs, I don't want you to spoil the surprise for me'._

Taking the stairs two at a time he couldn't stop the smile from growing on his face. Finally, he was back here, back with him, and in just a few seconds he'd be back in his arms.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Syed steadied his breath. All rationallity left him the second he walked through that door. Every sensible thought was replaced by a hunger his entire body felt starved of. As he raised his hand to knock, the flat door swung open and Christian's hand reached out to him. Before he could say anything Syed was pulled inside and his lips were crushed. He never saw his face but knew from the sweet taste that was coursing through him that he was kissing his lover, his companion. His friend.

Christian's hands found their way up his sides, their touch almost burning through his clothes as they hurriedly made their way up his lithe body. The surging electricity Syed felt as his palms skimmed his jaw, the gentle circular motion of the tips of his thumbs on his cheeks and the protruding stiffness that was throbbing against his leg dissolved him. His own almost desperation pulsated in his trousers, begging to be released. Pleading for a single touch to stop the impatient frenzy that was building up inside of him. He needed him to touch him, he needed to be in his ambience.

Feeling him pressed up against him was the most glorious feeling Christian had ever experienced. To know that this perfect specimen of a man wanted him, desired his touch, longed to taste him was indescribable. It warmed him beyond any pleasure he could encounter and it made him want him all the more for it. No one could make him feel like this. Ever. This was it for him, this was as good as it got because there was nothing superior to being with Syed.

Already Christian could feel his heart hammering in his chest, the excitement of knowing that he was about to fall under his spell again overtaking any thoughts of life outside these four walls from his mind. There was no life without him, not anymore. No one existed except for them and their everlasting thirst for each other.

Pulling himself away from his hungry mouth, Christian was met by the most beautiful sight he had ever witnessed. Not just Syed, but a lustful Syed. His bulging eyes, heaving chest, wet lips. Every ounce of him showed Christian just how much he wanted him. '_Hi_'

'_Hi_'. Syed's response was barely a whisper. He'd been floored by his welcome and was still captivated by the kiss that lingered on his tongue.

_'I'm glad you came._' Christian's eyes darted from his lips to his eyes. He wanted to keep eye contact but those lips! They invited him in, begged him to touch them, to lick them, kiss them. Bite them.

_'Yeah? How glad?'_

Christian smiled as his mouth curled up into a look Syed had only ever given when he was in this flat. A look that oozed sex, lust and desire. A look so erotic no man could mistake what was running through his mind while he wore it.

His mouth made it's way to Syed's neck, feeling him crane it backwards, inviting him onto it. Syed smiled as soon as contact was made. The moistness of his mouth warmed his entire body, sent pulsating thuds through him until he was sure his loud heartbeat could be heard by Christian.

Christian loved the way his entire body reacted to him, how the slightest touch changed the way he was. He loved it when Syed relaxed around him because a relaxed Syed was a happy Syed. And a happy Syed meant a happy Christian.

Feeling the tickling sensation of Syed's stubble on his lips he couldn't suppress his smile. Even the simple things like this brought back memories. Feeling this smooth scratching on his stomach, his cheek, his groin, every memory made him smile.

His hand slipped down Syed's side until it found his and he urgently placed it on his groin._ 'This glad. Like I said, I've missed you.'_

Syed smiled and bit his lip as his Adams apple was licked. How could someone have such a hold over him? How could one touch from another send him into such an oblivious state? '_You only want me for my body.'_

_'And your mouth. Don't forget your mouth._' He licked his way up his throat, over his chin and drove his tongue back in his mouth. That sweetness was still there as their tongues spiralled out of control.

_'My mouth?'_ He tried to stop his smile but couldn't. Christian's mouth teasingly moved away from him only to crash back down on his seconds later.

_'Mmm. Especially when it's wrapped around me. You know I love coming in your mouth.'_

Syed's moan escaped him before he could stop it.

_'And your tongue...'_

_'Doesn't that go with my mouth?'_

Christian smiled through their kiss _'Not with the things you can do with it.'_

As if one cue Syed licked the inside of his mouth in exactly the right places. _'Oh yeah? And what can I do with it then?'_

Smiling as he moved his head down towards his neck once more Christian sighed as Syed's hands made their way inside his dressing gown and slowly made their way down his back.

_'It teases me....'_ he told him in his low husky voice.

_'It brings me to the brink every time I taste it.'_ he slowly dragged his tongue over Syed's.

'_And it does things I never want to end.'_ He curved his tongue around Syed's, showing him how much he loved it when he did that to him.

_'Yeah?_' he closed his eyes as Christian's descriptions created the mental images in his head.

_'Definitely. In fact it's one of my favourite parts of yours.'_

_'You've got more than one?'_

_'A lot more than one'  
_

_'And what's the others?'_

_'Do you need to ask?'_

Smiling as he tried to focus on what his words were saying rather than what his lips were doing, Syed caved in and lost the battle. He couldn't speak, all rational wording flew from his mind as he felt Christian's fingers run gently down his side, travelling downwards and skimmed his erection.

_'Well, I quite like you long... hard... firm... erect... fingers.'_

He gently pushed his groin against Syed's, feeling his stiffness jab his own and smiled as he looked at his face. His eyes were closed, his mouth parted slightly as his breaths escaped him in short, raspy blows and he gently nibbled his bottom lip, a sign Christian recognised only to well. Syed wanted him. He was trying his hardest not to show it but that nibbling was his tell and Christian had noticed it long ago. The only time he had seen him do it was when it was just the two of them, here, alone, sexually stirred. This was his 'I want you' look and he loved it.

He spoke softly as his palm slowly kneaded Syed's cock through his trousers _'I love it when they trace their way up my back'._

Syed gulped heavily. He could feel his gentle, almost teasing rubbing through his trousers, but it wasn't enough, nowhere near enough.

_'The way they trace every contour of my body on their way downwards...'_

His hand kept it's gentle, soft massage of Syed's groin, sighing as he heard Syed's breathing quicken.

_'I love the way they feel when they're wrapped around my cock..._' his resistance wavering slightly, Christian brushed the tip of his own cock, shuddering as its wet tip brought the elated feeling closer inside of him.

'_I love the way they feel when they're stroking me...'_

He stroked his own cock slightly as it started to get to much for him but pulled away when the temptation to speed things threatened to take control.

'_...upwards...'_

Slowly, Christian reached up and began to undo the buttons on Syed's shirt.

_'...softly...'_

Fumbling slightly he moved slowly from button to button, hoping Syed was unaware that he was being undressed.

_'...making me come...'_

His soft whisperings in his ear proved almost to much for Syed. He drove his groin forward into Christian's.

_'But more than anything...'_

He pressed his cheek against Syed's, their stubble gently grazing against each others.

_'...my favourite place to see your fingers..._

His lips pressed against Syed's cheeks as he spoke, his warm breath sending shock waves through Syed's entire body.

_'...is when they're wrapped around your cock'._

Christian pressed his bare chest against Syed's. The surprise of their naked flesh pressing against each other combined with each and every image Christian had placed in his head was to much for Syed, he couldn't restrain himself any longer. Without warning, he pulled Christian's face up to his, smothering his mouth with his own, his tongue lashing inside his mouth. Syed pushed him backwards until he hit the wall, the sudden impact throwing their groins together. Speaking in almost a growl he told Christian exactly what he wanted.

_'Shut up and fuck me.'_


End file.
